Team MRCK: The Story of Corvus Purpura
by CorvusofBeacon
Summary: There are many students at Beacon Academy and each one of them is unique. May they be human or faunus they are different, this is the story of one of such students and the team he is to be part of.


He stood there observing the chaos around him, the chaos of the newly arrived first years at the prestigious Beacon Academy. They were all currently in one room waiting for Beacon's headmaster Professor Ozpin to begin his speech. The man stood there quietly taking in the entire room all of the people, most of them were speaking excitedly to the person next to them some like him were simply sitting there quietly. Ozpin stepped up to the stage and spoke quietly and briefly yet his message was clear. Soon they would be going into the Emerald Forest and being put into teams. Corvus sighed to himself, of course he was aware there would be teams he simply was not overly excited to be stuck with three other people for four years. The crowd dispersed and he followed behind quietly waiting to go into the Emerald Forest. He might not want to have to have a team but he would learn to live with it. He hoped.

"Hooray we're finally going to get to fight!" He heard someone say cheerily. As he heard this he unconsciously flinched and looked down at his arms, scarred from years of mistreat and abuse. Tis the woes of the faunus. He retrieved his weapons, Pax his quiver which transforms into a legionary tower shield and Bellum his gladius turned compact bow. He checked to make sure all of his dust arrows were there and that the bowstring wasn't snapped. He headed to the field to the launchpads that would send him into the forest. As he took his place other students also lined up and within a moment he was sent flying into the forest. After going far enough he shed the jacket on his back and unfolded his wings, a total of a ten foot wingspan of brilliant raven-purple wings coasting down into the trees and landing on one of the upper limbs of a taller tree. After thirty minutes of moving deeper into the forest he became aware of a soft rustling coming from behind him. By the time he had turned around he had an arrow notched in Bellum and was very close to losing it at the noise just to do it. A girl emerged from the bushed with her hands up though thats not the first thing he noticed. The first thing he noticed was the pair of ram horns. "I'm sorry for surprising you." She said feebly. "It's fine, I'm Corvus Purpura by the way." He responded "And I guess we're partners now.". "Oh, you're right aren't you. Well I'm Marina. Marina Livius.". "Lets move I'd like to get out of here before it gets dark."

They reached the middle of the forest without incident. Almost immediately after collecting their pieces they heard a spattering of gunfire and a mangled war cry. "We should help them." Marina said "They sound like they need help." "Fine." He said reluctantly and started sprinting towards the sounds of conflict. The two from whom the noise was emanating were fighting quite desperately against the horde of beowolves each surge of the grimm pushing them further and further to their limits. Corvus jumped into the fray going from slashing with Bellum and batting away the grimm with his pax to picking out members of the crowd impaling the beowolves with his arrows watching as the dust activates catching the opposing creatures alight or simply exploding in their heads. Marina would occasionaly fire into the crowd with her weapon Vermuldr something that she was immensely proud of. The horde of grimm eventually thinned and the two battered students walked over to their saviors and thanked them profusely. "Come with me" Corvus commanded. Both of the students nodded weakly and followed him and Marina out of the forest.

They finally returned to the campus presenting Ozpin with their pieces each group presenting him with a queen. Both teams returned to the communal sleeping room and collapsed nearby each other. "I can't thank you enough." One of the students said. "I'm Krystal Grey, you can call me Krystal and consider me grateful." "And I'm Roburn Sorsova also grateful.". Corvus simply nodded in recognition and walked off to put away his weapons. This would be an interesting year with an interesting team.

**.**


End file.
